


Better Uses

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rhodeyfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey's childhood bedroom has changed a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Uses

**Author's Note:**

> For RhodeyBingo square A1, childhood

As he steps into his childhood bedroom, Rhodey can't help but think about all the things that have changed there. The garish swirls of a late 70s carpet have been replaced by smooth wooden floors. The equally late 70s wallpaper has been stripped bare - and man, didn't Pop bitch to him about that particular job - and the walls underneath painted a neutral shade of magnolia. His posters of sports stars and fast cars have long since been consigned to the trash, replaced by various still lifes and landscapes, one of Mom's new hobbies. 

But the biggest change, he thinks to himself as he stands in the doorway, rubbing the back of his neck with a towel, is the bed. 

Not just the bed, although he definitely won't turn his nose up at the comfortable king size that's replaced his single box spring. 

But having a woman lying on it? 

That's definitely new because Roberta Rhodes did not approve of co-ed sleepovers, oh no. Back then, Rhodey could only dream of a sight like this. 

Maria is lying on her stomach on the bed, legs bent at the knee and up in the air behind her, crossed at the ankle like she hasn't a care in the world. Her idea of pyjamas, he knows, is slightly cobbled together, consisting of a dress shirt that had once been his that's way too big for her, and boxer shorts, once also his - Maria wasn't much for pyjamas, much preferring to sleep naked and Rhodey generally had no complaints on that score. Except, of course, when they were going to sleep in his parents' house, and then, as far as he was concerned, the more coverage the better. 

"Man, if high school me could see you..." He let his voice trail off and she glanced over her shoulder at him, unmistakable amusement on her face. 

"High school you was quite the cutie," she says and he realises what she's so enthralled by - his senior year book is propped open against the pillow and he has to bite back a groan. Cute is nowhere near the word he would use to describe his senior class picture. 

"Who showed you that?" He sits down on the bed beside her, stares at the rows of pictures and yes, there's no point even trying to deny it - if anything, the picture is even worse than he remembers. 

"I can't reveal my sources." Up close, her eyes are dancing with mirth and maybe, just maybe, something else. It vanishes quickly though, gone when she narrows her eyes, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. "Hey, has Tony seen this?"

Even other thought is enough to have his blood running cold, because while there are plenty of bad MIT era photos around, Tony is right by his side in most of them, looking every bit as dated, so there's not much scope for blackmail there. This, however, is a whole other kettle of fish. "Don't even think about it." 

She laughs. "Maybe I should take a photo, just in case..." She's already reaching to the bedside table, where her phone is face down and on silent mode, just in case Tony chooses to ignore the stern warnings she's given him, Rhodey's given him and Pepper has given him about trying to contact Maria this weekend. 

Rhodey moves quickly, grabbing the yearbook and snapping it closed, tossing it to the floor all with one hand, while the other one closes around Maria's wrist. "I can think of better uses for your hands," he tells her and from the smile on her face as their lips meet, so can she. 


End file.
